Vacuum or vacuum combined surcharge preloading drainage consolidation method has been widely used in soft soil foundation treatment, and this technology has been developed from the earlier vertical and horizontal drainage channels formed by “plastic drainage strip+sand cushion+vacuum tube+geomembrane” to the current vacuum closed system formed by “plastic drainage strip+plate head connector+secondary vacuum tube+main vacuum tube+geomembrane or silt covered sealing layer”.
However, in practice, it is difficult to control the quality and effect thereof, as it is difficult to control the depth of the drainage strip and it is difficult to measure the distribution of the actual vacuum degree along the drainage strip, and also the plastic drainage strip, sand cushion, and geomembrane are all consumables with high costs.